Kolekcjoner/Transkrypt
[ Intro ] Mistrz Fu medytuje, siedząc na środku pokoju. Wayzz: Mistrzu, czy wszystko w porządku? Mistrz Fu: Ona tu jest. (Słychać pukanie do drzwi; Wayzz się chowa. Zaraz po tym w drzwiach widać Marinette wraz z Tikki.) Zapraszam. Tikki: Wiem, że miałam jej tu więcej nie przyprowadzać, ale musisz zobaczyć co odkryła. Pokaż mu Marinette. Marinette: Ja… Ja tu byłam. Kiedyś się spotkaliśmy. To pan jest tym uzdrowicielem, który wyleczył Tikki. (retrospekcja z odcinka Wonna Księżniczka) To… tak naprawdę nie jest pan weterynarzem? Mistrz Fu: Niezupełnie. Pamiętasz pierwszy dzień szkoły? Nie przypadkowo się spotkaliśmy. (retrospekcja z odcinka Kamienne Serce) Marinette, jesteś zawsze gotowa nieść pomoc innym. Tamtego dnia nabrałem przekonania, że będziesz fantastyczną Biedronką. Marinette: Ale… kim pan jest? (Mistrz Fu podchodzi do gramofonu; po chwili pokazuje się szkatuła.) Tikki: Mistrz Fu to ostatni członek Zakonu Strażników. Wayzz: Czyli strażników Miraculów. Ja jestem kwami Mistrza Fu. Bardzo miło mi cię poznać, Marinette. Marinette: Ee, mnie również. (Mistrz Fu opowiada swoją historię; widoczne są retrospekcje z jego młodości.) Mistrz Fu: (bierze szkatułę do rąk) Do obowiązku Strażników należy ochrona i mądre rozdzielanie Miraculów dla dobra całej ludzkości. (retrospekcja) Już od dzieciństwa trenujemy, żeby się przygotować do misji. Kiedy byliśmy dużo młodsi, zdarzył nam się… Ech… Nie. Mnie się zdarzył błąd. Świątynia strażników przeze mnie została kompletnie zrujnowana. Tego dnia zaginęły 2 Miracula. (wskazując na poszczególne miejsca w szkatule) To był motyl oraz paw. Równocześnie przepadła bez wieści starożytna księga zaklęć. Marinette: (otwiera księgę i ogląda jej zawartość) Ale w tej księdze wyłącznie są obrazki z superbohaterami i jakieś dziwne symbole. Mistrz Fu: Dla strażnika nie są wcale dziwne. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie miałem okazji nigdy dotąd obejrzeć tej księgi, ale mam już taką wiedzę, że częściowo umiem rozszyfrować jej zawartość. (Marinette przekazuje księgę Mistrzowi Fu. Następnie przegląda on zawartość części stron.) Na tych stronach zapisano wiele zaklęć dających Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu specjalne umiejętności, o których nie mieliśmy pojęcia. Aż do dzisiaj. Ta księga jest absolutnie bezcenna. (Nathalie pokazuje na tablecie zdjęcia, na których widoczny jest Adrien jak trzyma księgę i chowa ją do torby.) Gabriel: Dlaczego zabrałeś tą książkę? Adrien: Ja… po prostu byłem strasznie ciekawy co tam chowasz za tym obrazem. Bo… nigdy mi o tym nie opowiadałeś. Zamierzałem ci ją potem oddać. Przysięgam. Ale… gdzieś mi zginęła. Gabriel: Nie wiem, czy zdołam ci ponownie zaufać, synu. Adrien: Przepraszam. Zdobędę ci drugi egzemplarz. Gabriel: Nie ma drugiego. Ta książka była dla mnie inspiracją. Adrien: Nie miałem pojęcia. W ogóle prawie nic o tobie nie wiem, tato. Gabriel: Nie wrócisz więcej do szkoły. Będziesz się znów uczył w domu. Z Natalią. (Gabriel i Nathalie wychodzą z pokoju Adriena.) (Marinette i Mistrz Fu siedzą na ziemi przy małym stoliku. Mistrz Fu przegląda księgę.) Mistrz Fu: Do tej pory byłem przekonany, że ten kto ma księgę, ma w posiadaniu również Miracula Pawia i Motyla. Marinette: To oznacza, że ten, kto ma tę księgę, to może być Władca Ciem? Mistrz Fu: Powiedz mi, Marinette. Skąd ją wzięłaś? Marinette: Ja… (przypomina sobie Adriena wraz z księgą w szkole) Ee… Znalazłam ją. Leżała na ławce w parku… w parku obok szkoły. Mistrz Fu: I nie wiesz kto ją tam zostawił? Marinette: Nie. Nie mam pojęcia. Mistrz Fu: Straszna szkoda. Myślałem, że odkryjemy kto ukrywa się pod postacią Władcy Ciem. Moglibyśmy go pokonać. Marinette: Ja… spróbuję się tego dowiedzieć. Mistrz Fu: Ale musisz być wyjątkowo ostrożna. Jak ci się uda, ostatecznie staniesz twarzą w twarz z Władcą Ciem. Marinette: Będę bardzo uważać. Daję słowo. (Marinette wybiega ze sklepiku Mistrza Fu.) (Marinette biegnie ulicami Paryża. Jednocześnie rozmawia z Tikki.) Tikki: Dlaczego oszukałaś Mistrza Fu? Marinette: Nie mogłam mu przecież powiedzieć, że to Adrien miał księgę. On na pewno nie jest Władcą Ciem. (Widoczne są wyobrażenia Marinette wobec teorii, że Adrien to Władca Ciem.) A co jeśli jest? To znaczy, że oszalałam z miłości do swojego wroga? Ale ja nie mogę kochać złoczyńcy. Muszę z nim walczyć i… Tikki: Uspokój się, Marinette. Na pewno da się to jakoś wyjaśnić. Marinette: Muszę rozwikłać tą zagadkę. Tikki: Wiesz gdzie teraz może być Adrien? Marinette: Plan dnia tego chłopaka noszę w sercu. Tikki: No to szybko! (Marinette biegnie w kierunku swojej szkoły.) (Widać różne miejsca w szkole; pierwsze: boisko, na którym odbywa się lekcja szermierki; później szatnia, gdzie Marinette rozmawia z Tikki za jedną z szafek.) Marinette: Nie widzę go tutaj. Coś jest nie tak. Adrien nigdy nie opuszcza szermierki. (Marinette zagląda do kolejnych pomieszczeń, chwilę później słyszy Chloé i wchodzi do swojej klasy, gdzie znajdują się inni członkowie klasy. Chloé: O nie! To najgorsza tragedia mojego życia! Ohoho. Marinette: (do Nino) Co jej się stało? Chloé: (płacząc) Adrien już nie będzie chodził do naszej szkoły. Nigdy, rozumiesz? Kim: Ojciec dał mu szlaban. Max: Dożywotni. Marinette: Co? Dlaczego? Nino: Bo zgubił jakąś ważną książkę, która należała do ojca. Marinette: Do ojca? Ha! Uf. Chloé: O? (Wszyscy patrzą się na Marinette ze zdziwieniem.) Marinette: Ee… Uf. Bo ja… ja bałam się, że to coś poważnego. Nie to, żeby to nie było poważne, ale Adrien jest zdrowy i w ogóle. Możemy mu jakoś pomóc, tak? Nie będziemy tu stać i liczyć na jakiś cud. (Marinette wychodzi z klasy.) (Marinette wbiega do łazienki i wchodzi do kabiny. Po wejściu do niej otwiera swoją torebkę.) Marinette: Więc to nie była książka Adriena. Tylko jego ojca. Adrien nie jest Władcą Ciem. Wiedziałam. Adrien jest absolutnie nieskazitelny. Tikki: Z tego co zrozumiałam, zabrał sobie książkę taty bez pozwolenia. Marinette: Na pewno musiał mieć bardzo dobry powód. Tikki: Pomyśl tylko. Według Mistrza Fu, tata Adriena to Władca Ciem. Marinette: Co ty? To niemożliwe. (po lewej stronie: wizualizacja Gabriela wraz z Adrienem) Hm. Ekscentryczny artysta, który nigdy nie opuszcza swojego domu. Zagadkowy, inteligentny, ale oziębły nawet dla własnego syna. (koniec wizualizacji) Hy! Wiesz, to ma nawet ręce i nogi. Tikki: Proszę, nie rób nic niemądrego. transformacji Marinette: Nie będę. (początek transformacji) Tikki, kropkuj! Tak! (Marinette przemienia się w Biedronkę.) (Biedronka wskakuje na dach i przebiega na jego najwyższą część. Stara się dodzwonić do Czarnego Kota, lecz ten nie odbiera.) Skrzynka głosowa Czarnego Kota: Chodzę własnymi drogami. Zostaw wiadomość. Biedornka: Czarny Kocie? Chyba wiem kim jest Władca Ciem. Zwijaj wąsy i szybko tu gnaj. (Gabriel spogląda na obraz, na którym widoczna jest jego żoną. Nathalie stoi za nim.) Nathalie: Co pan zrobi bez tej księgi? (Gabriel trzyma w ręce książkę i chwilę później przekazuje ją Nathalie.) Gabriel: Odłóż to na miejsce. (Nathalie odchodzi. Gabriel zaczyna niszczyć różne obiekty w pomieszczeniu, generując przy tym hałas.) (Adrien stoi przy stole do piłkarzyków, na którym siedzi Plagg.) Plagg: Są też pozytywy. Twój ojciec nadal nic o mnie nie wie. Dobrze, że nas kwami, nie widać na zdjęciach i filmach. Wszyscy fotografowie nie wiedzą co tracą. Adrien: Muszę znaleźć tę książkę, bo inaczej już nigdy nie wrócę do szkoły. Plagg: Chcesz tam wracać? Chyba oszalałeś! Zero prac domowych, zero wstawania rano. Powinniśmy to uczcić. O, już wiem. (pokazując słój z wielkim kawałkiem dojrzewającego sera) Nazwałem ten kawałek „El Plaggo”, dojrzewa od 999 dni. (Adrien słyszy hałas, dobiegający z gabinetu. Wybiega na korytarz.) Adrien: Ech. Co to za hałas? (Nathalie pilnuje drzwi do gabinetu, zatrzymując Adriena przed nimi.) Nathalie: Twój ojciec jest bardzo zajęty. (W gabinecie: Gabriel dalej niszczy różne obiekty; chwilę później przestaje.) Czy Adrien nie powinien teraz ćwiczyć na fortepianie? (Szofer Adriena odprowadza chłopaka do jego pokoju. Idąc po schodach, Adrien z zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy spogląda raz jeszcze w stronę drzwi gabinetu.) (Okno siedziby Władcy Ciem otwiera się. Władca Ciem rozpoczyna swój monolog.) Władca Ciem: Czuję bezgraniczny gniew ojca zdradzonego przez syna. Cóż za idealny łup dla mojej akumy. (Motyl ląduje na dłoni Władcy Ciem. Władca Ciem przemienia go w akumę. Akuma odlatuje w stronę okna.) Nie odlatuj, moja mała akumo. (Przed samym oknem, akuma zawraca, pozostając dalej w pomieszczeniu.) Mroczne skrzydła, precz! (Władca Ciem przemienia się z powrotem w Gabriela.) Nooroo: (obserwując akumę) Och, dlaczego akuma nadal tu jest? Gabriel: Bo muszę stać się kimś innym, żeby zmylić im trop. Nooroo: Nic nie rozumiem, mój panie. Gabriel: (biorąc do ręki swoje miraculum) Nooroo, zrzekam się ciebie. Nooroo: Oo?! Co?! (Nooroo zostaje wciągnięty do miraculum.) (Gabriel chowa miraculum do pudełka.) Gabriel: Tylko na jakiś czas. (Podchodzi do stolika, na którym znajduje się książka. Odkłada na nim pudełko i bierze książkę. Otwiera ją i przyciąga do siebie akumę.) Chodź tu do mnie, moja mała akumo, i zawładnij mną. (Akuma wlatuje do wnętrza książki.) (Gabriel przemienia się w Kolekcjonera.) Kolekcjoner: Jestem od teraz… Kolekcjonerem. Została mi dziś skradziona moja księga inspiracji. Więc muszę stworzyć sobie nową. Mam nadzieję, że przy okazji zdobędę Miraculum albo dwa. Hahahaha. Adrien: Mój ojciec jest na mnie strasznie zły. Nie wybaczy mi, dopóki nie znajdę tej książki. Plagg: Mam ci przypomnieć, że nadal masz szlaban? transformacji Adrien: Adrien ma. Ale nie Czarny Kot. (początek transformacji) Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! (Adrien przemienia się w Czarnego Kota.) (Czarny Kot chcąc opuścić pokój, staje jeszcze w oknie i zaczyna odsłuchiwać wiadomość od Biedronki.) Biedronka (nagranie głosowe): Czarny Kocie, chyba wiem kim jest Władca Ciem. Zwijaj wąsy i szybko tu gnaj. Czarny Kot: Rety. Chyba księga zaklęć musi chwilę poczekać. (Czarny Kot udaje się w stronę miasta.) Kolekcjoner: (wyważając drzwi od gabinetu, odrzucając przy tym Nathalie) Natalia! Będziesz pierwsza z moich rozlicznych inspiracji. Nathalie: Szefie, to pan? Kolekcjoner: Masz mówić do mnie Kolekcjoner. (Rzuca książką w kierunku Nathalie, a następnie w szofera Adriena. Idzie do pokoju Adriena.) Adrien, chciałbym ci pokazać, synu, moją nową książkę. (Kolekcjoner wyważa drzwi od pokoju Adriena; jest wściekły brakiem obecności syna.) (Przed Luwrem; ludzie robią sobie zdjęcie na tle Luwru.) Kobieta: Ser! Hehehe. (Książka pochłania piramidę Luwru, przez co ludzie zaczynają panikować. Kolekcjoner pojawia się wewnątrz Luwru, gdzie używa swojej książki na obrazie Mona Lisy.) (Książka pochłania Jaggeda i Fanga.) Nadja: Macie rację, będą rewelację. Mówi Nadja… (Książka pochłania Nadję; kamera zostaje zwrócona w stronę Kolekcjonera.) Kolekcjoner: (do kamery) Póki nie znajdę księgi, która była inspiracją mojego życia, zapełnię nową, waszymi marnymi istnieniami. (Transmisja z kamery zostaje przerwana.) André Bourgeois: Mieszkańcy Paryża… (książka nadlatuje w stronę burmistrza) Ooo… (Burmistrz zostaje pochłonięty przez książkę.) (Kolekcjoner rzuca książką w stronę wieży Eiffla, która pochłania ją.) Kolekcjoner: (patrząc na wieżę Eiffla w książce) Nie ma większej inspiracji niż Biedronka i Czarny Kot uwięzieni na stronach tej książki. (Biedronka zniecierpliwiona czekaniem, spaceruje zgarbiona po dachu szkoły.) Biedronka: (biorąc swoje Jo-jo do ręki) Eerrr! Ech! Czarny Kocie, co z tobą?! (widząc Czarnego Kota, idącego w jej stronę) No nareszcie. Odsłuchałeś wiadomość? Czarny Kot: Tak. Nie mogę się doczekać szczegółów, moja pani detektyw. (opierając się na Kocim Kiju) A więc kto jest podejrzany? Biedronka: Gabriel Agreste. Czarny Kot: (tracąc równowagę) Ooch! Biedronka: No wiesz, ten projektant mody. Czarny Kot: Masz jakiś dowód? Biedronka: (zakłopotana) Eee… Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Czarny Kot: To… mam ci po prostu uwierzyć tak na słowo? Biedronka: Na razie, niestety, tak. Ale to wszystko się układa. Gabriel Agreste to bardzo skryty człowiek, który nigdy nie opuszcza domu. (pokazując zdjęcia Czarnemu Kotu przy pomocy Jo-jo) I jeszcze to. Przyjrzyj się logo jego firmy. Czarny Kot: (zszokowany) Y, to motyl. (Czarny Kot przypomina sobie różne miejsca w domu, gdzie znajdują się podobizny motyla.) Biedronka: (kładąc rękę na barku Czarnego Kota) Dobrze się czujesz Czarny Kocie? (Czarny Kot odwraca się do Biedronki plecami.) Czarny Kot: Musimy rozwikłać tą całą sprawę. (Biedronka i Czarny Kot udają się do dworu Agrestów.) Kolekcjoner: (ukrywając się) Mój genialny plan idzie doskonale. (Biedronka i Czarny Kot dostają się przez okno do gabinetu; są zaskoczeni tym, co widzą.) Biedronka: Rety, a co tu się stało? Chyba ktoś tu miał niezły atak furii. (Czarny Kot pochodzi do ramki z rysunkiem z dzieciństwa i smutno na niego patrzy. Biedronka jest zmartwiona jego zachowaniem.) Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? Czarny Kot: (smutno) Tak. Możemy działać dalej. Biedronka: (zaskoczona) Och! On ma syna! (biegnąc w stronę drzwi) Sprawdźmy jego pokój. Mogło mu się coś stać. (Biedronka i Czarny Kot wybiegają z gabinetu.) (Biedronka i Czarny Kot wbiegają na korytarz i zauważają Kolekcjonera, stojącego na półpiętrze.) Czarny Kot: (krzycząc) Gdzie jest Gabriel Agreste?! Kolekcjoner: Nie ma już Gabriela Agreste’a! (rzuca książką) Zamiast tego jest Kolekcjoner! (Książka trafia na drzwi wejściowe po uniku Biedronki, przez co znikają. Książka, wracając, leci w stronę superbohaterów. Biedronka rzuca się na Czarnego Kota, by ten zdążył się uchylić przed książką. Następnie oboje wstają i są przygotowani do ataku.) Nie uda wam się stąd uciec! (Kolekcjoner ponownie rzuca książką w stronę Biedronki i Czarnego Kota; dochodzi do walki. W pewnym momencie superbohaterowie dostają się do jadalni.) Biedronka: (w momencie, w którym Czarny Kot rzuca swój Koci Kij w stronę Kolekcjonera) Czekaj! (Kolekcjoner zasłania się książką i Koci Kij zostaje przez nią wchłonięty.) Kolekcjoner: (patrząc na wnętrze książki) Przyznajcie, bardzo dobry szkic. (Kolekcjoner ponownie rzuca książką w stronę superbohaterów, a Czarny Kot by uniknąć tego ataku, rzuca jednym z krzeseł, które znika przy kontakcie z książką. Biedronka i Czarny Kot z powrotem wybiegają na korytarz, zaś Kolekcjoner wymazuje szkic krzesła z książki.) (Biedronka i Czarny Kot przeskakują przez schody, po czym chowają się za jednym z krzeseł zaraz obok.) Biedronka: Akuma musi być w książce. Czarny Kot: Tak, ale jak jej dotkniemy to znikniemy. Biedronka: Szczęśliwy Traf! (Pojawiają się pedały od roweru.) Pedały? (Biedronka rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, ale nie ma pomysłu, jak użyć pedałów.) Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co z tym zrobić. Musimy grać na czas. (Schody znikają za sprawą książki.) Kolekcjoner: Biedronka i Czarny Kot, zasługujecie na szczególne miejsce w mojej księdze inspiracji. (Rzuca ponownie książką; dochodzi do bezpośredniej walki z Czarnym Kotem, przez co Kolekcjoner próbuje wchłonąć go do książki. Gdy prawie mu się to udaje, jego ręka zostaje pociągnięta przez Biedronkę przy pomocy Jo-jo, w wyniku czego puszcza książkę, która leci w stronę superbohaterki. Następnie łapie ją z powrotem. Ponownie dochodzi do bezpośredniej walki; Czarny Kot wybija książkę do góry, przez co zostaje odepchnięty nogą. Kolekcjoner wyskakuje po książkę, ale zostaje ściągnięty w dół przez Jo-jo Biedronki. Po chwili przyciąga książkę do ręki i przy jej pomocy pochłania Jo-jo. Biedronka traci w wyniku tego równowagę.) Moja kolekcja się powiększa. Biedronka: Nie! (Kolekcjoner rzuca w jej stronę książkę.) (Biedronka w wyniku uniku, ląduje przy Czarnym Kocie, lecz książka wracając, leci w ich kierunku. Przeskakują oni na antresolę.) Czarny Kot: (za balustradą) Dobre wieści. Gabriel Agreste nie może być Władcą Ciem skoro dopadła go akuma. Biedronka: Cieszysz się, że Agreste zmienił się w Kolekcjonera? (Książka pochłania balustradę. Biedronka i Czarny Kot uciekają do sąsiedniego pokoju.) (Biedronka i Czarny Kot dostają się do pokoju Adriena i blokują do niego dostęp, zastawiając drzwi.) Biedronka: Czyli syna Gabriela Agreste’a nie ma w domu? Czarny Kot: Może Kolekcjoner go przerobił na rysunek? Biedronka: Mógłby to zrobić własnemu synowi? Czarny Kot: Ee… Kolekcjoner: (zza blokady) Nie uciekniecie przede mną. Hahahaha! (Zaczyna stopniowo pozbywać się barykady przy drzwiach.) Biedronka: A co, jeśli skończą mu się wolne kartki? (Biedronka wpada na pomysł, jak wykorzystać pedały od roweru. W tym samym momencie do pokoju dostaje się Kolekcjoner. Biedronka i Czarny Kot chowają się.) Kolekcjoner: Za nim uwięzie was w tej książce, poproszę o Miracula dla Władcy Ciem. Biedronka: (zza telewizora do Czarnego Kota, stojącego na antresoli w pokoju) Kocie, potrzebuję amunicji! (Telewizor zostaje pochłonięty.) Czarny Kot: Że co takiego?! Biedronka: (unikając ataku ze strony Kolekcjonera) Musimy zapełnić jego kolekcję! (Puchar rzucony przez Biedronkę, trafia na płyty, które rozsypują się na podłogę.) Czarny Kot: (patrząc na płyty) Bardzo sprytnie, moja pani. Jesteś genialna. Biedronka: (unikając ataku) Nie gadaj, bierz się do roboty! (Przedostaje się na antresolę.) (Biedronka przebiega przez antresolę; gdy zeskakuje z niej, jednocześnie zabiera ogon Czarnego Kota. Kolekcjoner zaczyna walczyć z Czarnym Kotem na antresoli, w wyniku czego Kolekcjoner zostaje rzucony o ścianę.) Czarny Kot: Kotaklizm! (Czarny Kot używa Kotaklizmu na regale z płytami; płyty spadają na podłogę.) (Biedronka używa stołu do piłkarzyków i robi z niego "wyrzutnię" dla płyt.) Biedronka: Jesteś gotowy, kocie?! Czarny Kot: Dla ciebie zawsze gotowy, Biedroneczko. (Biedronka zaczyna kręcić pedałami przy piłkarzykach, a Czarny Kot wyrzuca na niego płyty. Kolekcjoner zaczyna iść w stronę Biedronki, osłaniając się książką, która pochłania kolejne płyty.) Biedronka: (przy piłkarzykach) Dalej! Dalej! Czarny Kot: (wyrzucając ostatnie płyty) Koniec amunicji! (Kolekcjoner za pomocą książki pozbywa się piłkarzyków i zbliża się do Biedronki. Dotyka ją książką, lecz nic się nie dzieje. Oboje są zaskoczeni.) Kolekcjoner: (patrząc do książki) Skończyły się strony! (Biedronka wytrąca książkę z jego rąk, którą następnie łapie Czarny Kot, a ten oddaje jej książkę.) Oddawaj! Stop! (Biedronka niszczy książkę i uwalnia akumę.) Biedronka: Niezwykła Biedronka! (Wszystkie szkody zostają naprawione. Czarny Kot jest zadowolony z powrotu jego Kociego Kija.) Koniec twoich rządów, akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! (Łapie akumę.) Mam cię! (uwalniając akumę) Pa, pa, miły motylku. (Motyl odlatuje. Biedronka podchodzi do Czarnego Kota.) Zali… (Czarny Kot podbiega do Gabriela. Biedronka jest zdziwiona.) Ee? Czarny Kot: (klękając) Nic ci nie jest, ta… Proszę pana? Gabriel: Czarny Kot? Biedronka? Co tu się działo? Czarny Kot: Dopadła cię akuma Władcy Ciem. Ale spokojnie. Już po wszystkim. Gabriel: Dziękuję. Bardzo wam dziękuję. (spanikowany) Ach! (poszukując syna po pokoju) Adrien! Gdzie mój syn?! Czarny Kot: (zakłopotany) Gdzieś się pewnie schował. Biedronka: Czarny Kot ma rację. Inaczej na pewno by się tutaj pojawił. Gabriel: (kładąc ręce na barkach Czarnego Kota) Nie może mu się nic stać. Nie przeżyłbym tego. Biedronka: Ech. (do Czarnego Kota) Zaraz nasza transformacja. (do Gabriela) Do widzenia panu. Czarny Kot: (zdejmując ręce ze swoich barków) Ee. Proszę się nie martwić, na pewno syn jest cały i zdrowy. (Odbiega.) (Biedronka i Czarny Kot opuszczają pokój przez okno.) Gabriel: (do siebie) Do zobaczenia już niebawem. (Wayzz biega po płycie na gramofonie, ale przewraca się. Tikki siedząc powyżej, obserwuje go. Marinette i Mistrz Fu klęczą naprzeciw siebie, i rozmawiają.) Marinette: Więc skoro Gabriela Agreste’a zaatakowała akuma, raczej nie może być Władcą Ciem, prawda? Mistrz Fu: (zastanawiając się) Wszystko na to wskazuje, ale… skąd pewność, że księga należała do Gabriela Agreste’a? Marinette: Najpierw myślałam, że to książka syna pana Agreste’a, Adriena. Widziałam, że miał ją w szkole, a potem została skradziona. A potem Tikki ją odzyskała, a potem spotkałam Mistrza i nie wiedziałam, czy mogę Mistrzowi to powiedzieć i tyle. Mistrz Fu: Obawiałaś się, że ten którego kochasz, okażę się Władcą Ciem. Marinette: (zakłopotana) Co?! Ee... Nie prawda! Jak się domyśliłeś? To znaczy... ja go wcale nie kocham. Hehe. Mistrz Fu: Hmhm. Marinette: Ee... No dobra. Tak. Adrien jest taki cudowny. Nie zniosłabym tego, gdyby okazał się złoczyńcą. Mistrz Fu: Posłuchaj Marinette, jeśli chcemy być silniejsi od Władcy Ciem, musimy sobie ufać. Marinette: Tak, wiem. Ale teraz Adrien już nigdy nie wróci do szkoły, bo nie mogę mu oddać tamtej książki. Już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę. (Marinette kuli się na ziemi z rozpaczy.) Mistrz Fu: (wstając) Nie ma problemów, których nie da się rozwiązać, Marinette. (Mistrz Fu robi zdjęcia stronom w książce.) Te nowoczesne urządzenia są po prostu niesamowite. Hmhm. (Marinette rozmawia z Gabrielem o sytuacji z księgą.) Marinette: A kiedy Adrien zostawił książkę na ławce, to chciałam do niej zajrzeć, bo myślałam, ze to jakieś port folio z jego zdjęciami. On jest taki uroczy. Ale to już pan wie, tak? (Gabriel ma dalej poważną minę.) W każdym razie… jak Adrien wrócił, nie chciałam, żeby mnie przyłapał, więc schowałam ją do mojego plecaka. Wiem, że to było nie porządku i bardzo przepraszam. Gabriel: Rozumiem. Więc jesteś jedną z jego wielbicielek? Marinette: Wielbicielek. (wyciągając księgę i oddając ją) Tak. Zgadza się. (Gabriel odbiera księgę i przekazuje ją Nathalie.) Ale nic mu pan nie powie, dobrze? (Gabriel kiwa głową na "nie".) I pozwoli mu pan wrócić do szkoły? Gabriel: Skoro to nie Adrien zgubił moją książkę, tylko ty ją sobie przywłaszczyłaś… tak, pozwolę. Marinette: (ciesząc się) Ech. Dziękuję! (Marinette pakuje się, zabiera plecak i zostaje odprowadzona przez Nathalie do drzwi. Zatrzymuje się jednak w progu, zastanawiając się.) Hm… (zwracając się do Gabriela) A mogę o coś zapytać? Gabriel: (przytakując) Mhm. Marinette: Przejrzałam tę książkę i bardzo mi się spodobała. Te rysunki legendarnych bohaterów są takie niesamowite. Skąd pan ją ma? Gabriel: Zdobyłem ją kiedy podróżowałem po świecie z żoną. Nigdy się nie natknąłem na drugi egzemplarz. Marinette: To szczęście posiadać taki unikat. (Marinette macha na pożegnanie i odchodzi.) (Marinette stojąc przed bramą, spogląda jeszcze lekko za siebie.) Tikki: Bardzo odważnie z twojej strony. Podziwiam cię. Marinette: Dzięki Tikki. Najważniejsze, żeby Adrien miał prawo znowu wychodzić z domu. (Marinette odchodzi spod bramy.) (Gabriel chowa księgę do sejfu i rozmawia przy tym z Adrienem.) Gabriel: Przepraszam, że tak się zdenerwowałem o tę książkę. (Zamyka sejf.) Adrien: (ze skruchą) Nie powinienem jej brać bez pytania. Gabriel: (przez ramię) Musisz wiedzieć, że to był ostatni prezent od twojej matki. Przed jej zniknięciem. Tylko to mi po niej zostało. I ty. (odwraca się do Adriena) Ale nie mogę ani książki, ani ciebie trzymać w zamknięciu na zawsze. Adrien: To znaczy, że mogę znowu wrócić do szkoły? (Gabriel kładzie ręce na barkach syna i przytakuje. Adrien z radości przytula ojca.) Dziękuję, tato. (Gabriel odwzajemnia uścisk.) (Wszyscy witają się z Adrienem, który przyjechał do szkoły. Marinette wygląda zza wyjścia wraz z Alyą i wzdycha na jego widok.) (Gabriel przegląda elektroniczną wersję księgi na swoim komputerze. Stoi przy nim Nathalie. Następnie idzie on w stronę obrazu.) Nathalie: Przepraszam. Skoro ma pan kopie tej książki, to po co całe to zamieszanie? Gabriel: Zrobiłem to, żeby zachować mój sekret. (Gabriel uaktywnia tajne przejście w podłodze.) (Gabriel dostaje się do swojej siedziby. Wyciąga tam pudełko z Miraculum Ćmy i uwalnia z niego Nooroo.) Gabriel: Stęskniłeś się za mną, mój przyjacielu? Nooroo: Kłaniam się do usług, mój panie. (Gabriel zakłada miraculum.) Gabriel: (Gabriel rozpoczyna transformację, której widoczny jest tylko cień.) Nooroo, daj mi mroczne skrzydła! (Gabriel przemienia się w Władcę Ciem.) Władca Ciem: Biedronko, Czarny Kocie, o mały włos nie odkryliście kim jestem. Ale teraz znalazłem się poza wszelkimi podejrzeniami. Zapewniam was, wkrótce zdobędę wasze Miracula. I moje największe marzenie się spełni. (Pojawia się karta końcowa odcinka.) Teraz muszę zaczekać tylko na moją kolejną ofiarę! Hahahahaha! Zobacz też.. en:The Collector/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 2